Anniversary party for yusei and serenity fudo
by yuseifangirl
Summary: haou is in love with crow


_Haou and Jaden Fudo are 16 years old and they are having a Anniversary party for their parents their names are Yusei, Serenity Fudo. _

_At the party for his parents Haou Fudo met this girl, her brother, her brother boyfriend their names are Nunnally Vi Trine, Lelouch Vi Trine, Suzaku Kururugi oh hi Nunnally, Lelouch, Suzaku oh hi there you are Serenity, Yusei son Haou right yes I am you are a beautiful young lady why thank you Haou you are welcome Nunnally where is your brother Jaden I don't know where he is oh hey Haou oh hey Jaden where were you I was talking to mom, dad, Grandpa Fudo, Grandma Fudo, Uncle Sebastian. _

_"Haou yes Jaden, mom, dad wants to talk to you ok would you like to come with me Nunnally to talk with my parents yes I will come with you Haou to talk to your parents."_

_"Hey mom, dad hey there Haou do you want to talk to me yes we do about what mom, dad you who is this oh this is my friend Nunnally, Lelouch, Suzaku & Nunnally, Lelouch, Suzaku this is my parents their names Yusei, Serenity Fudo oh hi Yusei, Serenity it is nice to meet you Nunnally it's is nice to meet you Yusei, Serenity."_

_"Mom, dad yes Haou can I talk to you, dad for a minute sure about what I want to date you do yes I do well me, your father have to talk about it ok mom, dad well Haou yes mom, dad we will let you decide Haou you will mom, dad yes thank you mom, dad you are welcome Haou." _

_"Hey Nunnally yes Haou will you go out with me yes I will go out with you Haou you will yes I will where do you want to go Nunnally can we go to dinner and a show yes we can." _

_"Hey Haou yes Nunnally do you like to meet my parents sure I like to meet your parents Nunnally ok mom, dad yes Nunnally you is this oh this is my boyfriend his name is Haou Fudo & Haou this is my Parents their names are Marianne, Arthur Trine it's nice to meet you Haou it's nice to meet you to Mr. & Mrs. Trine." _

_"Hey Mom wear are you oh my god MOM! are you ok Jaden what is wrong oh hey Dad, Uncle Sebastian it is mom she fell down the stairs oh no where is she over there oh my god lets get her to the Hospital ok Sebastian ok Yusei & Jaden yes dad can you find your brother & bring him to the Hospital ok Dad I will." _

_"Hey Haou yes hey there Jaden what are you doing here dad ask me to bring you to the Hospital WHAT! Mom fell down the stairs ok is she ok we don't know Dad, Uncle Sebastian is waiting for the doctor ok I have to go Haou yes Jaden you can bring your girlfriend with you I can yes you can."_

_"Hey Dad, Uncle Sebastian oh hey Jaden wear is your brother right here oh hey Haou, Nunnally where were you Haou I was meeting Nunnally parents oh that's ok did the doctor came out no they didn't Mr. Fudo yes doctor how is my wife your wife is find but she will be in a cast ok can we see her yes you can hey there Serenity oh hey Yusei, Sebastian, Haou, Nunnally, Jaden how are you doing mom I am doing find my leg hurts a little." _

_"Hey Doctor yes Mr. Fudo I have a question what is when we go on Vacation can Serenity still travel after bed rest yes she can can travel she will still have her cast on her leg still thank you doctor you are welcome Mr. Fudo." _

_"Hey Guys welcome back thanks Seto, Yugi, Ciel wear were you at Pharaoh we were at the Hospital what are you ok yes I am but Serenity was in the Hospital is she ok no she not she fell down the stairs wear is she oh she right here oh hey Serenity hey Seto, Ciel, Yugi how are you feeling I am feel find that good." _

_"Hey Jaden oh hey Syrus how is your mother she is doing fing I have to tell you something Jaden yes Syrus will you go out with me yes I will go out with you Syrus."_

_"Hey Haou yes mom wear is your brother Jaden I don't know will you go look for your brother yes I can mom hey Jaden oh hey Haou, mom was looking for you she was yes she was ok come on Syrus ok Jaden hey mom oh hey Jaden, Syrus." _

_"Hey Nunnally will you marry me yes I will marry you Haou we will tell our parents together ok I will called my parents to come over they will come over mom, dad, mother, father, me, Haou have something to tell you guys what is it Nunnally me, Haou are getting marry wow that is great you guys are getting marry." _

_"Hey Haou yes Mrs. Trine is this your parents yes it is Mrs. Trine, Mr. Trine I like you to meet My parents their are Yusei, Serenity Fudo it is nice to meet you Mrs. Trine, Mr. Trine it is nice to meet you to Yusei, Serenity." _

_Haou, Nunnally got marry and they went to Las Vegas for their honeymoon hey Haou yes Nunnally can we see the sights yes we can wow this place is pretty yes it is pretty now we can go to the hotel yes we can Prince Haou, Princess Nunnally your room is ready thanks you are welcome._

_"Hey mom oh hey Haou, Nunnally welcome back how was Las Vegas Nunnally it was beautiful Mom hey Haou yes mom your brother Jaden has someone for you to meet what is it Jaden this is my boyfriend his name is Syrus Truesdale it's nice to meet you Syrus it's nice to meet you too Haou, Nunnally." _

_"Hey Nunnally yes Haou I have to go to the Satellite with my mom, dad, Jaden, my brother boyfriend, Uncle Sebastian, Ciel ok I will miss you Haou I will miss you to Nunnally."_

_"Hey Yusei, Serenity, Sebastian, Ciel oh hey Crow what happen oh you mean Serenity leg yes oh she fell down the stairs what is she ok yes she is who is this oh this is Haou, Jaden, Syrus oh it's nice to meet Haou, Jaden, Syrus it's nice to meet you to Crow." _

_"Hey Haou oh hey Crow are you marry yes I am & I am also bi could you tell me about your wife ok her name is Nunnally Vi Trine wow that's cool Haou yes Crow will you go out with me of course I will go out with you Crow."_

_"Hey mom, Uncle Sebastian oh hey Haou what is it mom, Sebastian yes Crow & me are dating that's great Haou I am happy for you thank you Mom, Uncle Sebastian you are welcome MOM! what is it Serenity my leg it hurts Haou, Crow yes Uncle Sebastian I want you & Crow to go get your father, Ciel ok I will hold on Serenity they will get Yusei, Ciel hey dad, Ciel yes oh hey Haou, Crow what is wrong it is mom WHAT! wear is she oh she with Uncle Sebastian ok let's go."_

_"Serenity are you ok no Yusei, Ciel what is it is my leg it hurts ok Haou wear is your mother painkillers medicine it is in her purse ok wear is your purse Serenity right here ok here is your medicine thanks guys you are welcome Serenity." _

_"Dad, Ciel yes Haou me, Crow are dating wow that's great we are prond of you Haou thanks dad, Ciel you are welcome Haou hey Haou yes mom, dad, Sebastian, Ciel will you go find Jaden, Syrus because we are going home yes I will mom, dad, Sebastian, Ciel ok hey Jaden, Syrus yes Haou it's time to leave to go home ok." _

_"Hey Crow yes Yusei, Serenity, Sebastian, Ciel would you like to come back with us yes Iwould like to go back with you guys hear mom, dad, Sebastian, Ciel ok ready to go back home yes we are Haou yes dad I want to tell that Crow is coming with us all right thanks dad, mom, Sebastian, Ciel you are welcome." _

_"Hey Nunnally oh hey Haou you are back yes I am back Haou yes Nunnally I want to see Ishizu yes are you ok yes I am why did you see Ishizu I am pregnant you are yes I am that is great you is this oh this is Crow Hogan it's nice to meet you Crow it's nice to meet you to Nunnally oh did Haou told me that you are marry to him he did yes he did oh are you his boyfriend yes I am right Haou yes he is oh that is ok it is ok Nunnally yes it is Haou you are bi & that ok thanks Nunnally you are welcome Haou." _

_"Hey Haou, Nunnally yes Crow would you like to go to a dinner, a show yes we would love to go with you to dinner, a show Crow wow that was a good dinner, a good show I am glad you had a good time Haou, Nunnally ."_

_"Hey guys oh hey Yusei, Serenity, Sebastian, Ciel did you have fun on your date yes we did mom, dad, uncle Sebastian, Ciel." _

_"Hey Yusei, Serenity yes Crow do I have your blessing to ask Haou to marry me yes we do Crow thanks Yusei, Serenity you are welcome Crow oh hey Haou yes Crow I have to ask you something what is it Crow will you marry me yes I will marry you Crow ih my god one of my oldest son is getting marry again." _

_"Hey Haou yes Nunnally my water broke what! oh hey Crow yes Haou can you help me to take Nunnally to the Healing Chambers yes I can help you Haou hey Ishizu yes Prince Haou my wife water broke ok will you put her on the bed ok Nunnally I want you to push it hurts I know it hurts ok your daughter is out ok Nunnally are you ok to I am not why I am die WHAT! Ishizu yes Nunnally I want you to tell Haou, Crow to name our daughter ok Nunnally I will hey haou yes Ishizu what is it your wife die WHAT! is my daughter ok yes your daughter is ok but your wife want you, Crow to name her ok what is your daughter name her name is Kristina Hogan ok thanks & sorry that's ok."_

_"Hey Haou yes oh hey mom, dad, Uncle Sebastian, Ciel, Lelouch, Suzaku is this your daughter yes she is oh wear is your wife she dead WHAT! we are sorry Haou that ok what is your daughter name her name is Kristina Hogan that pretty name it is pretty." _

_Haou, Crow got marry then went to Paris for their honeymoon what do you want to see first Haou I want to see the Eiffel Tower ok we will see that ok Haou ok Crow thank you Crow for this awesome honeymoon you are welcome Haou oh hey Prince Haou yours & your husband room is ready thank you Maria you are welcome. _

_"Hey mom, dad, Sebastian, Ciel oh hey Haou, Crow had fun on your honeymoon yes we did mom, dad, Sebastian, Ciel wear did you go for your honeymoon we went to Paris oh that wear your dad, me went to Paris you did yes we did wow that's so cool mom, dad." _

_"Hey Ciel yes Haou how is my daughter doing when I was gone she did ok thank you for watching her for me you are welcome Haou hey Haou yes mom your brother have to tell you something yes Jaden, Syrus what do you have to tell me I am going to have a baby WHAT! you are pregnant yes I am Haou wow that is great thanks Haou." _

_"Hey Serenity, Haou, Jaden yes Yusei I have to tell you guys something what is it Yusei when Atemu, Jack, Kalin was about to kidnapped you, Haou, Jaden WHAT! you did not tell me about that I want to wait until Haou, Jaden were 16 years old I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner Serenity its ok Yusei thanks for telling me you are welcome." _

_"Hey mom yes Haou I don't feel good ok I am taking you to Ishizu ok mom hey Ishizu yes Queen Serenity my son Haou does not feel good ok I will check him over for you ok thank you Ishizu you are welcome oh hey Serenity yes oh hey Yusei, Crow wear is Haou oh he is in with Ishizu what is he ok no he said that he don't feel good I hope he is ok he is oh hey Ishizu how is Haou oh he is ok what is wrong with him nothing he is pregnant WHAT! he is pregnant yes he is hey Haou oh hey mom, dad, Crow, Sebastian, Ciel you are pregnant yes I am pregnant that is great Haou thanks guys."_

_"Hey Crow are you happy what oh yes I am Haou I am happy because I am going be a father yes you are Crow." _

_"Hey Yusei, Serenity, Sebastian, Ciel yes oh hey there Syrus what is wrong it is Jaden is in labor WHAT! we will be there ok Haou, Crow, Sebastian, Ciel ok Yusei, Serenity."_

_"Hey Jaden oh hey Haou, Crow, Mom, Dad, Sebastian, Ciel what did you have Jaden, Syrus we had a boy his name is Alphonso Truesdale wow that is a cool name Jaden, Syrus thank you guys you are welcome."_

_"Hey Serenity yes Sebastian, Ciel are you ok I don't know Sebastian, Ciel do you want Ciel, Haou to go get Yusei ok Ciel, Haou yes Sebastian will you go & get Yusei yes I will get Yusei oh hey Yusei yes Ciel, Haou what is wrong Serenity want's you is she ok she said she don't know ok I will go see her Serenity what is wrong I don't feel good ok I am taking you to see Ishizu ok Yusei." _

_"Ishizu yes oh hey Pharaoh what is it Serenity said she doesn't feel well ok I will check her over for you Pharaoh ok Ishizu ok Serenity what is wrong with me well nothing is wrong you my Queen you are Pregnant WHAT! I am pregnant yes you are Serenity oh hey Ishizu how is she oh she is doing find she has to tell you somthing Yusei, Sebastian, Ciel ok hey Serenity oh hey Yusei, Sebastian, Ciel what do you have to tell us Serenity well I am pregnant WHAT! you are pregnant yes I am that great Serenity." _

_Wear is Haou he is outside of the Healing Chamber hey Haou yes dad are you ok no what is wrong Haou my water just broke dad WHAT! your water broke yes it did ok what is pharaoh my son water broke ok I will go get Crow for you Haou thanks dad hey Serenity, Sebastian, Ciel yes Yusei I want you guys stay with Haou ok Yusei hey Crow yes oh hey Yusei wear is Haou he is in the Healing Chamber what his water broke ok hey Haou oh hey Crow ok yours daughter are out what are their names their names are Savannah, Sydney Hogan they are so cute Haou, Crow thanks mom, dad, Sebastian, Ciel you are welcome." _

_"Hey Jaden, Syrus oh hey Haou, Crow how are you doing Haou I am doing good Jaden, Syrus how is our nieces doing Haou, Crow they are doing find Jaden, Syrus oh hey Jaden do you know that mom is pregnant again no she is pregnant wow that great." _

_"Hey mom, dad, oh hey Jaden, Syrus congratulations mom, dad thanks Jaden, Syrus you are welcome do you know what you are having not let Jaden, Syrus oh I have a doctor appointment in a little bit so you can find out the genders yes we can Haou, Crow, Jaden, Syrus, Ciel, Sebastian oh hey doctor oh hey Serenity, Yusei you are here for appointment to know the genders ok Serenity laid down on the bed ok doctor well you are having two daughters what she is having two daughters yes she Yusei that is great Serenity it is great Yusei thanks doctor you are welcome."_

_"Hey guys welcome home mom, dad how was your doctor appointment it was good do you know the genders yes we do Jaden, Syrus, Haou, Crow, Sebastian, Ciel your mother is pregnant with two girls wow two sister yes you have twins sister that is so great mom, dad." _

_"Hey Serenity yes Ciel how are you feeling I am feeling tired & my back hurting me ok do you want me to get Yusei no I am find Ciel ok Serenity just let me know ok Serenity ok Ciel I will let you know oh hey Ciel yes Serenity can you go & get Yusei, Sebastian why my water just broke WHAT! ok I will go get Yusei, Sebastian hey Yusei, Sebastian yes Ciel what is it Serenity water just broke WHAT! her water broke yes it did ok Ciel lets take her to the Healing Chambers ok Yusei, Sebastian hey Ishizu yes Yusei my wife water broke ok put her on the bed ok Serenity I want you to push ok Serenity ok Ishizu ok yours daughters are out what are their names for their birth Certificate their names are Rini, Diana Fudo oh hey Serenity oh hey Yusei, Sebastian, Ciel, Jaden, Syrus, Haou, Crow they are beautiful Serenity what did you name them Serenity I name them Rini, Diana Fudo wow those names are cute for them Serenity thanks Yusei, Sebastian, Ciel you are welcome Serenity." _

_They all live with no fear of evil coming to get them. _

_"Hey Mom, Dad yes Haou, Crow, Jaden, Syrus, Rini, Carlos, Helios, Diana, Chumley we want to go to School you want to go to school yes we do ok you guys can go to school thanks mom, dad you are welcome guys."_

_"Hey Serenity, Yusei yes oh hey Sebastian, Ciel the kids want to go to school yes they do it will be good for them you think it will be good for them yes we do think it is good for them thanks Sebastian, Ciel you are welcome Serenity, Yusei."_

_ The End_


End file.
